grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs Ambrose
She is the wife of Mr Ambrose, an elder and she is the best friends with Daisy and Janet Herman and also works as a hairdresser with the other two. She is the youngest of the three. Early Life Born in ''The Works, ''she grew up with very few prospects having not done great in education and did not come from the greatest background. She was a Christian from a young age which she clung onto her faith. She ended up having a job as a maid for Mr Ambrose who at that time was a playboy with numerous amount of money and his short term relationships with women. Mr Ambrose, realising through the help of Mrs Ambrose witness that he needed to be saved and become a Christian, repented and put his trust in Christ. The former wealth he had enjoyed vanished and he began to train as a dentist. Whilst doing so the pair had become an item and by the time Mr Ambrose became a qualified dentist they had already been married. Mr Ambrose and Mrs Ambrose moved to Grasmere Valley where Mrs Ambrose began to work at the hairdressers with Daisy and Janet Herman becoming her best friends while Mr Ambrose became the town's dentist and also eventually an elder at the church in Gracefield. They love Grasmere Valley and see the place as their home. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman are working at the hair dressers in the first ever tale. Julie and Julia comes to the hairdresser and begin to spill the beans about the new pastor Gary Robinson who they say is a communist, having affairs and is very liberal which Julie loves. Daisy is outraged by this and knowing about the picnic in the park to introduce the new pastor, Daisy plans and ends up picketing the picnic. Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman do not act over the top upon hearing the information and they try to stop Daisy at the picnic. In the end it is revealed that Gary is anything but all the things Julie said which she says she got her information from Ms Izodel. Volume 4 She, Janet Herman, Daisy, Candid Candy and Louisa Parry are invited to Yasmin's baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. Volume 5 When Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere have taken over the entire town in order they can free Mr Gardiner in their elaborate plan the hair dressers resembles that of a funeral parlour as 14 guards are stationed around it. With this no customer dare to comes into the highly guarded hair dressers. Wanting to break out Janet Herman declares she needs to the toilet and her, Daisy and Mrs Ambrose use it as an opportunity to try and break out from the window in the toilet before they get caught. With this attempt they are held their overnight not allowed to go home. The three manage to escape by getting the guards that were there all tied up had terrible makeup and other appliances on them with one on a having a gun put in his hand. The three then did a dance causing great commotion which woke them all up caused for those tied up to fall on the ground and one who was in the chair with the gun in his hand to fire, miss them and hit they glass, as they anticipated and then could escape. But as they did Mrs Grasmere caught them and they are banished from the town. Mrs Ambrose along with all those had been banished including Ted Fed and Ed Robinson from the town manage to get out of Elysian Fields with the help of Candid Candy and try to find a way to get back to Grasmere Valley. Ted Fed believes he knows the way but known to be the town idiot Ed Robinson says he has no clue and that he knows how to get back. Virtually everyone follows Ed and manage to get captured and place in a net dangling underneath some crocodiles which includes Janet and Mrs Ambrose. However Daisy follows Ted Fed and they manage to get to Grasmere Valley without getting caught and meeting up with Houston brothers. Those in the net are eventually due to Mr Gardiner not being able to work the crane with the net are able to be freed. Volume 7 Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman end up defending a new resident in town Mary Kowaski when her cheating husband Jason Kowaski comes over to try and win her back. She doesn't want anything to do with him as she can take his betrayal. The three end up becoming good friends with her and are even seen at the Kate Carey concert together. When it is discovered Julie had the affair with Jason, she is brought to the hairdressers by Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet for a mock trial with the entire town there. During this May tries to commit suicide by about to jump off the top of the hair dressers. Jason goes up there and begs her not to and to beg for forgiveness. Mary nearly falls as she slips but Jason grabs onto her hand pulls her up and manages to save her. The two realise their love for each other and reunite much to the delight of Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman's happiness. Mrs Ambrose seen at the hairdressers with a number of ladies who all had complaints about Mrs Taffy who they found overbearing, demanding and rude. True to form she comes in and demands everyone to do outrageous things for her. Daisy tells her some home truths that no one really likes her. Something which she doesn't think is the case and she thinks everyone loves her. Daisy says how true friends lay down their lives for their friends and shares the Gospel with her as a result. It seemed initially she understood what Daisy was saying. But in the end Mrs Taffy reverts back to her ways. Volume 9 Daisy and Janet Herman wonder whether Mrs Ambrose can keep a secret to which Daisy doesn't think she can and Janet Herman does. It is revealed Mrs Ambrose ruined Miss Larkin's surprise party, tat she revealed to Grant Latterbin the babies sex before he knew his wife was pregnant and to Nancy Forster that Luca had a crush on her causing for her not to go to school for a month. They eventually decide to tell Mrs Ambrose the news, hoping it won't reach the New Pilgrims. Carry Parker, Joshua Wilde, Ken Kennedy, Julie and Mr Gardiner managed to survive the Great Fire and are secretly back in town. They also know who committed the fire which is where they had left. Daisy reveals it was Michael Novak behind the fire to Mrs Ambrose. She manages not to reveal to Larry Lothario, Carry's grieving husband that she is till alive. But as the new hairdresser Loretta and Elaine What's That go through theories as to who started the fire, Mrs Ambrose can't contain herself and she reveals all. Elaine What's That who had been on a fact finding mission for Iago Biden told him and they rush to let Michael Novak know he is in danger and that Mr Gardiner and the others are still alive. Mrs Ambrose is distraught she broke a promise and put people in jeopardy. Volume 10 Mrs Ambrose is among those at the town hall meeting as they are trying to find the Mafia before they take the entire town in a single night. In the end however it turns out that it is just a game of Mafia at the Town Hall and that no one was hurt. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision She along with her husband are among those waiting outside at the Town Hall as the new Prime Minister Mr Logan has called them there to make a big announcement. They all wondering what it could be. It turns out it is that Grasmere Valley as a separate entry will enter in Eurovision with Tracy Bangles representing them. She along with Daisy and Janet manage to get an update from Kerry Berry, Merry Berry, Cherry Berry who are the backup singers. They reveal to them how bad the rehearsals were. Volume 23 When Kevin Davis becomes the new pastor, their is a party arranged by Candice Priggot wanting to get on his good graces to show herself being the perfect Christian lady. With this big party she invites Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman so she can get a good hair done by them and her name is upheld in the town, even though Candice doesn't like them. Candice had managed unsavory characters such as Terri Magnus, Grande Zero and others to her party leaving the three and Kevin not that impressed. Her neighbor Bob Grempy comes over who them four of them all love and while Bob has feelings for Candice seems she utterly rejects him and has no time for such a man.When Vena Carron Farreau is their with Allie Wiersching they have a massive argument and fight as Allie's father Robert Wiersching had been shot by Vena but she was acquitted. This causes her to crumple in the floor in defeat as the party was a disaster. To make things worse her party ends up being shut down by Adam Robinson and Del after Rhett Rubio threw Peter Rubio his brother at the party and it had clearly descended into chaos. Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Loretta are working at the hair dressers when Kevin Davis appears wanting to find Nick Daco. They all have a little joke with each other before Nick appears and Kevin goes off with him to have a conversation. Volume 26 The cult the Fifth Way is led by Brother Ezekiel and is causing people to leave their families to join it for a new life. With Joyce Deines along with Gary Robinson and Meg Robinson who have returned renounced their Christianity and been renamed with Gary being now referred to as Archibald and Meg as Una they hope to attract new converts with a meeting at town hall. Mr Ambrose is at the town meeting and think the whole thing is a joke. He believes Mrs Ambrose would do to. However much to his shock, feeling belittled by Mr Ambrose she wants to join the cult which have a compound outside of Grasmere Valley. Soon she along with Eric Fuelgate, Bob Grempy, Chester with the Chest from Chichester, Flopsy, Isaac Crab join the cult. Whilst there Mrs Ambrose reveals she is pregnant with child of Mr Ambrose and also that she begins to have second doubts. She reveals this Elusive Emma hoping she will keep it in confidence. However she doesn't and reveals this to Brother Ezekiel she is punished by being thrown into a pit with Eric Fuelgate, kicking into the pit causing her to have a miscarriage. When the situation is exasperated with Lois Star breaking free and alerting everyone else the situation with Del, Jack Jackson and others rushing to their to try and get them to surrender. In the end the cult decide to commit mass suicide and many of them including Brother Ezekiel drink the kool aid then throw their bodies in the same pit Mrs Ambrose is in. The scene which is indeed horrific involved some dying an some surviving. Mrs Ambrose... Volume 27 ...is alive but is in a deep comma as she rests in Grasmere Valley hospital. As she does Daisy and Janet Herman decide to get Kelly Barbour to take her place at the hairdressers. With a snap election called by Tessa Crab using the situation of the Fifth Way Cult with the death of her husband Isaac as a means to grab power both the Prime Minister and Mayor's roles are up for the vote. In a twisted way to try and win, Michelle Novak has Tess Hathaway try and get rid of all Michelle political enemies as a voodoo healer such as Petey Grieves. With Mrs Ambrose in the same room as well she is also a target. Thankfully no one dies with Dr Amanda Hathaway managing to catch her sister and others rescuing the patients lives. Volume 29 With Mrs Ambose still in a coma, Adam Thompson and Jeremy Thompson are in town claiming Jeremy has been to heaven and back and that he can communicate directly with God. Mr Ambrose is skeptical about such things but begins to hear from them that they say she is saying for him to take her off life support. Mr Ambrose struggles with this whether he is really holding on to her. However the truth is that Jeremy is not having such vision and more ever Adam is manipulating his son Jeremy to get loads of money. With this Mrs Ambrose life is once again spared. Volume 30 Once again there is a threat on Mrs Ambrose life support being turned off. This time it is by April Dustin. She claims to be Mr Ambrose long lost daughter who influences Mr Ambrose and suggest it is time for him to take off Mrs Ambrose off life support. The town is celebrating a thousand years of its founding by Lord Edwig and are celebrating it with a massive picnic in the park. During this however Gunter Clay tries to reveal that April is in fact not Mr Ambrose daughter but his sister. His life is nearly killed by April who tries to have the fire works directed towards her brother. She is revealed to be an impostor but someone who is able to help this is none other than Mrs Ambrose who miraculously got out of a coma, arrives to the 1000 years celebration and surprise everyone by destroying April's claim. Volume 34 Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman are at the hairdressers working with Ruth Ogden when Henrietta Rogers and Dr John Ogden are there trying to track down Barbara Novak who has the DVD who they believe details their affair. Whilst there they insult Ruth's intelligence and openly talk about their affair. Ruth who is there soon turns up having heard everything and decides to divorce Dr John right there and then with Daisy and the others all there to see. Volume 37 During the investigation report with Finnerly McDowell, Mr Love and Lucy Cagobhe they are seen conducting an interview at the hair dressers with Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Kelly Barbour working as they try and find out who left the litter on the grass at the university which was now punishable with imprisonment. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #8-10 Over the Edge #8 Tale of Josh Harrow Mr and Mrs Ambrose are out for a stroll when they see Josh Harrow climbing out of his window trying to get to Abigail Zane's play without anyone seeing as he is breaking the curfew the University has placed on the recommendation of Mary Bishop. Josh soon falls to the ground. #9 Tale of Dr Amanda Hathaway Mr and Mrs Ambrose are among those waiting in the hospital hoping for the best for Josh Harrow as he is to be operated by Dr Amanda Hathaway who being a coroner has not the most experience to help but has to due to the other doctors being away. In the end Mr and Mrs Ambrose are among those who assist with Dr Amanda has she needs all the help she can get. #10 Tale of Dr Keith Brook Mr and Mrs Ambrose are at the ceremony where James Dontos awards Isaac Ipswitch for calling the ambulance to save Josh Harrow's life and Dr Amanda Hathaway for her life saving surgery on Josh Harrow. #28 Katy vs Lady #28 Tale of Katy Terry She is there when Katy Terry takes over from Lady Blah Blah to perform at the Town Hall after she locked her in the toilet. #30-31 A Political Pawn #30 Tale of Marianne Caldino Daisy, Janet Herman and Mrs Ambrose are joking at the hairdressers when Marianne Caldino rushes in. They wonder why she is there as she looks out of place being a white lady in a hairdressers run by black ladies. Marianne pleads to hide her, her husband Ric Caldino and son Juan Caldino as she fears Vico Rodriquez and Matta Rodriquez wanting to control their image will take away their son from them as they see them as unfit parents. Daisy allows them to hide there. #31 Tale of Vico Rodriquez Vico and Matta take a while to find the hairdressers after they were given instruction where they were by Wilma Timber. When they arrive, Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Jameila Wilks who is getting her done there are worried that three may be discovered as they were hid in the worst place imaginable. Behind the counter. #32 Tale of Lena Adams Lena Adam manages to create a distraction as she gets a parade to go through the hairdressers much to Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Jameila Wilks relief, allowing for Marianne, Ric and Juan to escape and hide in Tessa Crab's hot tub. #42 A Preemptive Funeral #42 Tale of Karen Ellis When Karen Ellis is believed to be dead, some of the town celebrated as she was such a horrible person. At the funeral Mr Ambrose is among those who give a speech about Karen and he says how awful she was. It turns out Karen is not dead but faked her death just to hear what people said at her funeral. She is behind in the casket rising. Mrs Ambrose sees this is shocked and warns her husband she is behind him trying to say she is alive. Mr Ambrose continues saying how he is so relieved she is behind him dead because if she was alive who knows what would happen. Just then Karen furious by all that had been said, lashed out at Mr Ambrose strangling him much to everyone's shock. #49 So You Think You Can Dance for Christmas #49 Tale of Chaffeny Sterling Mrs Ambrose is among those in the audience watching Chaffeny Stirling Christmas Dance recital which got ruined by Mary Bishop turning off the lights, causing for her to bump her knee. As the audience didn't like how stuck up she was everyone is seen cheering. #66 Happy 1 Year Anniversary #66 Tale of Over a Year She with Daisy and Janet Herman are with Obama in his office when he admits he doesn't read the comics but all he wants to do is beat Michelle in the number of media appearances she has. #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars Mrs Ambrose is watching Selma in a packaged screening full of mostly black people except for Patricia Yates who says she feels uncomfortable in the cinema and out of place. Daisy comes back with saying that she is because everyone else in the cinema is a normal human being. #68 -72 Dead Famous #72 Tale of Gina Kelly Daisy, Janet Herman and Mrs Ambrose are working in the hairdresser when Jill Hickey comes in waiting to hear whether Mr Wier and Dac Shane who also went missing is alive or dead as she sees it as the first place to get news. Gina Kelly rushes in and tells everyone there that they had been dead. However it turns out her news is very wrong and that Mr Wier and Dac were found by James Dontos II and Mrs Wier much to everyone's great annoyance of being told a lie. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #89 Tale of Mrs Goop She is among those at the Woman's retreat led by Mrs Goop which was supposed to be a Christian one but she made it into New Age. When she is missing, Mrs Ambrose wonders if she evaporated into thin air like Matt Cardle's career. #104 That Don’t Impress Me Much #104 Tale of Aunt Carol When Aunt Carol during her visit says she rather go to a white hairdressers so they can cater her hair as she doesn't realise Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman can do all sorts of hair, Daisy being offended pushed her over and as a result she ended up in the hospital. Janet and Mrs Ambrose were also at the hairdresser during the incident. The Devon Show Season 1 Season 2 Episode 15 Devon Presents… Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman are among those in the audience during Devon's talent show he has made in order to try and get a proper record deal as a result. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town Daisy and Mrs Ambrose are working at the hairdressers when they see Peter Rupert with a dog he ended up calling Buddy. Seeing he is new, the pair go out to Peter to welcome him to the town. He just wants to drop the dog off which had a tag saying Grasmere Valley and go to his business meeting but Daisy manages to get him to stick around and Nanny Prescot did a tour around town. Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti Mrs Ambrose is talking about Shirley Battle and her hair to Daisy when they spot outside Deborah with Jake her new boyfriend. This especially alarmed Daisy as she assumes he is a loser and with Deborah having no parents she feels the town need to come together to help vet Deborah's boyfriend. Mrs Ambrose manages to get Dean Magnelo, Larry Lothario, Carry Parker and Granny About to Die among other to join the cause as they would each go in turn to visit the couple and vet out Jake in their own way. In the end Deborah calls everyone involved to come to her and have a talk as to what was going on.